A Little White Lie
by CodeLazurus
Summary: The no love rule has been lifted, along with the burden of guilt in their hearts. It's now or never, or Nanami Haruka will be snatched away by someone else. [Haruka X Starish for now]


**A/N: Hey there, I'm a new author of the Uta Pri series although I've been watching it for a long time. My main focus is on Kuroko no Basuke, but it's kind of dwindled. I really love Haruka's naiveté, so that will be a big thing in this story. I myself really love reverse harems so all my stories are X/Everyone-a special group. i.e Kuroko/Gom or Haruka/Starish or you know Haruka/everyone, etc. I really hope you like my story and I promise I'll finish this. Sorry for a short chapter.**

**p.s it's rated T right now, but may go up. **

**p.s.s I know it's going to be a reverse harem, but should it be Haruka/Starish or Haruka/everyone. Maybe not all love, but a great friendship. Tell me what you think. Thank you.**

**Summary:** The no love rule has been lifted, along with the burden of guilt in their hearts. It's now or never, or Haruka Nanami will be snatched away by someone else.

* * *

**{ Prologue }**

**-Act I Scene I-**

"All students in the master course please go to the kiva. Again, all students head toward the kiva. This is mandatory," the voice in the intercom shouted, its voice monotonous and teeth grinding, nasally sounding too.

Haruka Nanami lied in bed, her head heavy, and her eyes drooping with every blink. She was sick, and was in no condition to be moving around; and yet she told herself to, knowing the gathering was mandatory. Her roommate,Shibuya Tomochika, was currently on a student leave to go attend the funeral of her grandmother and wasn't there to tell her friend to stay put.

Haruka was silently glad that she was gone, having no one to hinder her from being possibly punished. In all likelihood it would probably have ended up with the redhead taking care of Haruka as she tried to reason why they had to go.

She smiled softly, knowing how protective her friend could be. It was a nice sensation – being worth something that is.

With lethargic movements, the composer moved to her closet and picked out a dress so she wouldn't have to go in her pajamas. It would be embarrassing to walk down the halls in her shorts and too big of a shirt.

The dress was white, and short. It was nothing too stuffy for it would trap heat into her already hot body; and being sick made her body temperature rise beyond anything livable.

"Warning, students have five more minutes to come down," the voice seemed louder this time. Her head throbbed when each syllable was spoken and she cringed at every vowel that resonated. It was nauseating, and yet she would continue her way to the Kiva as if nothing was bothering her.

Once outside her room she stood up straight and looked forward, trying to have the appearance of someone who wasn't sick. If anyone saw her, she knew they'd take her to the infirmary for rest. She didn't need rest, she needed the announcements to come on and tell her the important things that were going on.

A minute or two later, she was down the hallway of the Kiva, seamlessly avoiding the plethora of people.

'_I'm doing quite well. Just keep it up, just a little more because you can be seated,' _she internally mumbled.

And once inside she immediately regretted her actions. The kiva wasn't full of chairs; no it was filled with people standing on their tip toes to get a better view of the cleared space ahead of them. It was obviously the makeshift stage.

Quietly she pushed herself through the crowd of people making sure to say sorry whenever she felt the need to.

The lights suddenly dimmed, and the resonating sound of the doors closing made her jump. The assembly was starting, and Shining Saotome was in center stage with a cloak around his body spare his face. His head though was adorned by a hat.

The students began murmuring, and jostling each other around which made her head cave into her brain more. She could barely hold herself up despite her efforts, and the people around her seemed to be the only things supporting her weight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've gathered you all here to tell you something of importance," he dramatically threw his cape open reveling an outfit much like Tuxedo Man in Sailor Moon. "As you all may or may not have known, the school board leader of academics has toured multiple public high schools."

He said the last sentence as if it were poison, and kept moving into different poses every five words. The students were somewhat annoyed at his antics, but were curious as to why he hadn't greeted them in his usual grand way.

Haruka felt herself slipping, her mind just a blob of mushed up gooeyness that only caught a few words the principal said.

"He interviewed the highest ranking students there, and asked them a few questions," the light were now shut off, save for one spot light shining on him, and a rose suddenly appeared in his mouth. "They were all normal; playing an instrument, studying every night. But, he came to a striking revelation."

The crowd was now leaning forward, wanting to get closer to the action, but not one of them daring to step a foot inside the 10 foot perimeter of a stage.

He was now dancing with a faceless lady, twirling her around, the students were confused and Nanami was fading away fast; not noticing her body being pushed toward the inner edge of the student doughnut circle.

"88% of the students were in a relationship. They declared dating was a way to get rid of stress that seemed to always be looming over them. Therefore, they council has decided to lift the 'no love' rule. "

The students were speechless as the man danced the Vietnamese Waltz with the lady. Their minds trying to process the events happening around them; was this real? They could freely date each other? It was a miracle!

It seemed one moment she was barley standing, and the next on the floor shaking in pain. The announcement was lost to her, but the sensation of being jabbed in the ribs from the boy behind her wasn't going anywhere soon.

Somehow she was pushed onto the stage only slightly, and fell over at impact. It was that moment when the students started getting gutsy and began to dance and shout where the headmaster was previously, the man himself nowhere to be seen.

Amongst the rapid cries of joy, no one noticed the frail young body on the ground crying; thinking it was probably just a girl so happy she fell. It couldn't be any farther from the truth.

In fact, Nanami barely heard Shining Saotome over the constant pain in her stomach and head. The only words that weren't lost to her didn't hold any informational value, rending her clueless as to what the big fuss was all about.

In a fit of pure agony she cried out silently, curling herself up into a little ball hoping that would take the pain away.

She heard faintly the sound of her name being called before submitting to darkness. The pain still at the back of her mind, but for now seemed to have numbed.

"Nanami! Quick we need to get her to the infirmary!"

* * *

**Okay well, I know it's going fast, but I really want to get things moving so I don't get into a slump. Next chapters writing will be better I promise. Unless you like this style of writing? I don't know. xD**

**Please review/favorite/follow below. Thank you!**


End file.
